Changeling
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: Saiyan Scout Galie's mission has been put on hold, by a couple of Earthlings! R&R, please. Author Dragoon Vahn is continuing the story.
1. Prologue: A Brief Histor of a Galactic W...

Disclaimers: Don't own Dragon Ball Z, so NAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! $_$

Author's Note: This is Dragon Ball Z but it's an AU so you may not recognize all the characters.

Changeling

Prologue: A Brief History of the Galactic War

By Delphine

The Cold Empire is a ruthless group that purges, trades, conquers, and annexes other worlds. The Saiyan-jin were a species not much better. Born warriors with great power and three distinctive features: their wild black hair, their ebony eyes, and their brown furred tail. Their leader, King Vegeta, sold their services as mercenaries to the Cold Empire hoping that it would keep King Cold and his families interest on other planets. He was wrong. Dead wrong.

The Saiyans have this ability to increase their power whenever they fight, especially if their greatly injured and then recover. Because of their own inborn ability, King Cold began to fear them and the potential they had to destroy everything he had created. He secretly dispatched his son Frieza to destroy the planet Vegeta-sei and take care of the potential problem in one fell swoop.

It was fortunate for the Saiyan-jin that one of their kind had been cursed, on a purging mission, with the ability to see the future. The saiyan, Bardock, warned them of the danger, but King Vegeta was too stubborn to listen. His teenage son on the other hand, Prince Vegeta was much wiser than his father and followed Bardock's advise. He, Bardock, his bodyguard Nappa, and the rest of the Saiyans that followed him left the planet. Vegeta-sei was destroyed a week later.

They settled on the mainly unknown planet Ran-sei, where most of the experiments of the Saiyan enslaved Pulli-jin scientists took place. There the scientists worked day and night to come up with a way to increase the present population of depleting Saiyans. They eventually developed a process that could change another species into a Saiyan. The only problem was that there was a requirement of factors in a subject that was susceptible to the changing process. With this as his only choice to prepare an army, Prince Vegeta sent out scouts to locate acceptable subjects….


	2. Chapter One: Mission is Not Priority!

Author's Note: Galie and Gabriel are MINE so don't take! Crystal clear?

Changeling

Chapter One: Mission is Not Priority!

By Delphine

The piercing wails of the ship Tucinda's alarms were the first thing the second-class Saiyan scout Galie heard as she awoke from her sleep. The dark toned, muscled figure, the ebony eyes, the wild black hair, and the brown furred tail around her waist were typical of her race. She wore a black body suit made out of a spandex like material that wouldn't interfere with her maneuverability. Over the body suit was white chest plated armor.

As Galie sat herself into the pilot chair in the cockpit of the ship she wondered if the cause of the alarms would delay her mission to retrieve the saiyan Kakarott from the planet Chikyuu. Punching a few buttons on the consul in front of her, Galie turned the alarms off. "Report," the scout commanded the Tucinda's computer.

"_Compatible subjects for the Saiyan Transformation Process located on the third planet in present solar system_," the female-like mechanized voice said.

Her eyebrows lowered and she pursed her lips in thought. Compatible subjects were hard to come by, which made them very valuable. It was now standard procedure to obtain these individuals first, if found, before continuing the set mission. The only problem was that not all subjects where inclined to just up and leave their home planet to be turned into another species. They had to be "mentally corrected" before the transformation process could begin; that took time. Galie hoped it wasn't going to be the case this time so her mission wouldn't be delayed too long.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled. "Set course for the third planet."

"I'm so bored!" complained Chelsey.

The short, blond-haired twelve-year-old girl in a blue shirt and khaki pants hopped up and down to express her boredom. "You're the one, who wanted to come with us," pointed out her sister Jennifer.

She had sunlight gold hair that almost reached her waist and stormy blue eyes that had a sparkle of green. The sixteen-year-old was wearing a black long-sleeved, turtle neck shirt and camo green pants with her black combat boots, tiny pearl studs covered her ears and an antique cross was around her neck. Jennifer was sitting at a table in the public library with her friends, doing research for their group project in American History.

Sitting next to her was her best friend Jacob. He had long, curly dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and mischievous brown eyes. Sitting on her other side was her friend Rachel, whose soft brown hair reached just past her shoulder and her eyes were the color of rich Belgium chocolate. She wore a red shirt and Arizona jeans while Jacob wore a white T-shirt with a picture on a red Japanese dragon on it and baggy black pants.

The last two of the group were Kelly and Chris. Kelly had light brown hair that was put in pigtails and she wore a pair of Faded Glory jeans, an Old Navy white shirt, and a black vinyl jacket. Chris had his brown hair cut short and he was dressed completely in black, shirt, pants, jacket, and shoes.

"Well I don't want to stay here anymore!" Chelsey told her sister loudly, earning her evil glares from the library's other patrons.

"SHHHHHHHH!!!!" the librarian, a withered old maid, hushed from her position at the front desk.

Rolling her eyes and setting her cherry red mouth into a frown, Jennifer said firmly, "I'm not leaving. You're the one who begged and pleaded and finally had Mom force me to take you, so if you can't hack it then you can just take your happy ass back home yourself. It'll only take you an hour or so to make it home."

The younger sister puckered her bottom lip up in a pout, gave a frustrated growl, and stomped off to the "Young Adult's" section. "Brat," Jennifer muttered.

"I don't envy you at all," spoke Kelly.

"Frankly, I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet," commented Chris.

"Oh, she wouldn't do that," defended Rachel.

"Yes, she would," responded Jacob.

"Nay, I think publicly humiliating her is much more satisfying," cracked Jennifer.

"Oh, that's cold," remarked Jacob.

Smirking evilly, Jennifer added, "All the way down to absolute zero."

The others laughed.

A few hours later the group decided to quit for the day and go out to dinner. On the way out they came across a small problem. "Where should we go?" asked Kelly.

"Shakey's," suggested Jennifer.

"Denny's," said Rachel.

"IHOP," spoke Chris.

"McDonald's," demanded Chelsey.

Everyone else gave her the death glare. "SHUT UP!" they yelled all at once.

She shrank back at their out bursts. "You're all so mean!" she whined, her lip trembling as she held back tears.

Jacob finally gave his choice. "Golden Coral."

They all thought about it for a minute, except Chelsey who was still throwing a fit. "Yeah!"

"Good idea!"

"Awesome!"

"GRAAAW!"

A blush crept over Jennifer's face at the sound of her stomach. "You know, her stomach is like the planet in Little Shop of Horrors. 'FEED ME…FEED ME'," Jacob joked.

She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Rachel, she's hitting me," he said, making his voice go into a high pitched whine like Chelsey's.

"How horrible!" Rachel cried.

"Jerk," Chelsey mumbled under her breath.

"Thank you," Jacob said, smirking.

"Let's just go," said Kelly, fed up with all the nonsense.

"I'm with her," Chris told them.

"Can we pick up my cousin?" Jennifer asked them.

"Sure."

"_We have now arrived at the third planet_," the computer told Galie.

"Good, prepare to land…somewhere deserted and keep the cloak shields on, we don't know what kind of technology they have."

"_Affirmative._"

"Isn't this the way to your brother's?" Chris asked, as Jennifer pulled the green minivan onto a dirt road.

"Yea, Gabriel went to help Nathan and Renee with the redecorating," Jennifer informed him. Nathan was seven years older than her and her half-brother from on her Dad's side. Renee was Nathan's wife, they where both firefighters. Gabriel was seventeen and had been living with her family since his parents had been killed in a car accident two years ago.

As she pulled up to the dirt driveway of Nathan and Renee's house, Jennifer spotted Gabriel waiting on the wood porch. Anyone, whether it be boy or girl, would say that he was attractive. His face was more like a girls, soft and gentle, his hair was gold silk, just slightly darker then Jennifer's, and his eyes where like two shining sapphires. With the black leather pants and the loosely buttoned white shirt he had on Jennifer almost regretted that he was family.

Stepping off the porch, Gabriel headed to the van as Jennifer shifted into park. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then quickly shut it again. His eyes were fixated on something in the sky. Jennifer glanced out the window to see what he was staring out. It was something heading for them…

"What the hell!"


	3. Please Note

Due to various projects and school I will not be able to finish this story. Any person who wishes to continue said story has my utmost confidence and permission.

Sorry for any inconveniences,

Delphine


End file.
